Unbecoming Outtakes
by BookishQua
Summary: These are outtakes from the story Unbecoming. Rated M No Cheating by either E or B in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The first two of these most of you have probably already read. I moved them over from the story so they would not interrupt the flow after a suggestion from a kind reader. The third one, you've never read. It's Carmen's Diary.**

Story Summary: In the aftermath of her divorce, a heartbroken Bella Swan looks for danger to give meaning to her life. If only her hot ex-husband would stay out of the picture. ExB AH

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of its author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media. Copyright infringement is not intended, nor will I ever make a dime from this fanfiction. So there.

**Many thanks to LJ Summers, prettyflour, detochkina and jmolly for the beta work.**  
**Thanks as well to TwilightMomofTwo, EternalSummer79, Kristin Hazzard, Twilover76, pomme_de_terre, Mutt N. Feathers, and perrymaxwell for the pre-reading.**

* * *

**Outtake One: Ah, Mrs. Bishop. I do love that woman. Here's how Edward found out that Bella had moved.**

I knew who would know where Bella was. Hat in hand, I sucked up my pride and knocked on our batty neighbor Mrs. Bishop's green wooden door. I could see her sitting at her kitchen table smirking at me, so I leaned on her doorbell instead. She answered in her own sweet time, making me wait five minutes before she bothered to open the door. She had this yappy five pound lap dog that seemed to think it was a pit bull barking his head off. Like the owner, that dog detested me.

"Shoo! Get away from the door, Sweetness." For a terrifying second I feared she addressed me. Then I noticed the elderly woman pushed the dog back with her slippered foot.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bishop."

A lit cigarette dangled like a victim from her thin lips. "What do you want?" She opened her screen door and flicked ashes on the ground at my feet. She got straight to the point and gazed at me like I was something foul she'd stepped on that stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"I went over to the house to see Bella and the cars are there but the house is empty."

"Really," she had extra sarcasm dripping from that word. "You don't say. Took you long enough, smartypants." Her voice broke. "She's gone."

"What do you mean gone? Her cars are still there."

"She left months ago, Edward. Your family finally drove that poor child right out of town people were so mean to her."

"Do you know where she went?" I was doing my best not to panic.

"Nope. She didn't tell me." I didn't believe her.

"Do you have any way of contacting her?"

"Nope. She didn't tell me that, either. Think she wanted a clean break. Don't blame her." She stamped out her cigarette.

"This is unlike her."

"How would you know?" she barked and pointed a finger at my chest."You haven't been around her in months."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bishop. I'll see what I can do to find–."

She slammed the door in my face.

Rubbing my nose as I walked back to my car, I said, "That woman is Satan with a handbag."

* * *

**Outtake Two: I had a plot line in the original draft that was all about Bella's parents being alive – Changed my mind. They are deader than a doornail in this story. **

Bella had gone to visit her birth parents' graves. She claimed to barely remember them, so I wasn't sure what drove her to visit. She wasn't particularly religious. I walked into the living room and found Dad sitting on the couch reading a journal.

"Dad, what do you know about Bella's birth parents?"

His face because cautious. "What do you mean? They were both doctors."

"Really? What kind?"

"Bella's mother was an obstetrician and a good one. Her father was a pathologist."

"How did you and Mom get to be Bella's godparents?"

"They literally wandered into church one day and said they'd like to have their child baptized. Father Patrick told them that they would have to take classes and pick godparents and they looked desolate. They didn't mind the classes, but they said they knew no one in town. Your mother and I stepped forward and volunteered. You should have seen Bella. She was such a beauty even at that age."

"So did you become close to them?"

"No. We invited them over from time to time. The Swans didn't really become close to anyone. Why do you ask?"

"I got curious."

"Bad things usually result from that, Edward."

"I started poking around looking for pictures of them. Bella doesn't have anything but their passport photos."

"What did you find?"

"It wasn't what I found. It's what I didn't find. They don't exist on paper. Before the year they came here."

* * *

**Outtake Three: I thought I needed to come up with a way to show that Esme and Jasper and Carlisle tried to reach Bella too. I ended up cutting this for space.**

We got back to Mom and Dad's house to find mother ranting. Dad was at his office catching up on work.  
"My baby needs me. I don't care what that man said, I'm going to see her."  
Jasper said, "I'll go with her. You still need to get your clothes from the house. Maybe Bella's home by now."

When we got to the house there was a moving van there, and the door was open. Eleazar was supervising a group of men who carried my clothes out of the house.

"Edward said the locks were changed. How did you get in?" Esme asked.

"Locksmith is my third cousin." Eleazar grinned. "You boys surprise me. You're slow learners. Step inside the truck. Make sure I've got the things you want."

I said, "I only wanted my clothes."

Eleazar insisted, "Step inside the truck and make sure. Jasper and Esme, too."

He had about six beefy guys who were all strangers to me working as movers.

Mother, Jasper, Eleazar and I walked up the ramp into the truck. Someone had put portable lanterns inside giving it light. Eleazar slammed the door down.  
I was so distracted, in my worry about Bella, that I never saw it coming.

Three men held me down as three more advanced on my brother.  
We were so close together in this truck, and Eleazar stood right by my mother. I weighed my options. If they hit me, I was going to fight back.

Two men grabbed Jasper by the arms while a third hit him in the face.  
Jasper used the arms of the men at his sides as support and kicked the man standing in front of him in the face. His attacker fell to the truck's floor and started howling.

"Eleazar, what the fuck!" Jasper said.

"Stop this right now." Mother yanked on Eleazar's arm. He ignored her.

Eleazar waved his hand at the man on the floor and said, "You have unfinished business."

The man took to his feet slowly and said, "Yes, sir." Limping he went over to my brother and hit him harder.

"What the heck are you doing?" I bellowed, struggling against the arms as Jasper took a nasty hit to the kidneys.

Eleazar said to me, "You had a reason to be here. They did not." He pointed to mother and my brother. "Esme needs to understand that she broke the rules. Jasper, you came here because she insisted, didn't you?" My brother said nothing. He wasn't going to tattle on Mother. Two more minutes passed with them hitting him. They had to hold me back because I tried to get in there and stop it.

Mother was sobbing. "Stop it, Eleazar. Stop it!" she whimpered.

"Do you understand this lesson?" He asked her.  
Weakly, she nodded.

He leaned over her and asked, "Or do I need to start on your other son, Esme?"

"What do you want?" she sobbed. "Bella lost the baby. She needs us."

"I want you to go back to your house and get on with your life and do what you were told. You don't need to question why I order you to do something. Just shut up, stop whining, and do it."

"Why Bella?" Mother pressed, "You know she's so sensitive. She needs us."

"This isn't about Bella, although, if you all would stop smothering her and let the girl grow up, she might actually make something out of herself. This is about you doing what you're told and knowing your place. All of you," Eleazar yelled. Mother cringed back from him.

At his gesture, the men on either side of me released my arms. Eleazar turned to me. "Do we have all you need?"

I didn't bother to look at the clothes hanging on racks. "Yes. It's fine."

"Good, I have an apartment on the other side of town I can put you in." He almost for a moment sounded like the old Eleazar. The one I loved and respected.

"No, thanks." I kept my voice neutral. "I'll stay with Mom and Dad right now."

"Whatever." He said to one of his men, "Rigo, drive them home, will you? Be sure to be careful with the cargo."

Jasper lay on the truck's floor, moaning. I knelt by his side to assess the damage. "He needs the hospital," I said.

Eleazar said, "Fine with me. He got into a car accident on his way over to check on Bella, understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Eleazar said to Mother, "Your boys will be just fine. You come along and let me drive you home, Miss Esme." He held out an arm in a courtly gesture.

Eleazar raised the metal door to the back of the truck, long enough to let in the weak winter light. His men filed out, leaving me alone with my brother. Eleazar shut us in without a word.

Jasper clapped a hand on my back. "Killing him might be worth it in the end."  
Or I could do better and put him behind bars.

I held Jasper against me as the truck started to move.

"We're in serious, shit, Edward," Jasper wheezed.

He was hospitalized for two days. During that time, I kept waiting for my phone to ring. Waiting for it to be Bella. For me to sit there dying while the call went to my answering machine. Yet, she didn't call once.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was floored at the response to the outtakes I posted. So here, have some more. Editing on the chapter is still ongoing, so thanks for your patience. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of its author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media. Copyright infringement is not intended, nor will I ever make a dime from this fanfiction. So there.**

* * *

**Outtake Four – I cut this from the story for fear that readers would burn Edward at the stake and piss on the ashes. **

"I know that here," I pointed to my temple. "But here," I touched my chest where my heart was, "is another story. I would never agree to put you through something like that. I would never send you away and then threaten you with legal action if you tried to contact me."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I lost the baby, I called you. I called Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, everyone. No one picked up. All I got were messages. The day they released me from the hospital, I had a visitor. It was Christmas Eve."

"Who was it?"

"Some guy named James Hunter."

"He works at the law firm we use. He's new."

"He threw a pack of papers in my lap and told me they were an application for a restraining order to keep me from contacting you or anyone in your family."

"He what?" Edward kind of shouted that part.

I just stared at him. "He said if I continued to _pester _you all that he'd file it. He told me to stay away from everyone's places of employment and homes. I could not believe that you could be so cruel. He said Esme insisted on it, wished me a Merry Christmas, and told me he'd see me in court."

"I _never_ told anyone to do that."

"Doesn't really matter now does it? Someone did."

"Is this why you won't see Esme?"

"Mothers don't throw their children to the wolves." I hissed. "The last thing James said to me was 'Sorry you lost your meal ticket. Better luck next time.'"

The swear words that came out of Edward's mouth caught me off guard. I waited until he stopped ranting to continue.

Outtake Five – A little bit from Bella's childhood to see how she handles conflict.

It was the first week of December. I was on my way home from school when I saw a crowd at the corner.

"You're Isabella, right?" This tall guy asked me. I nodded.

"Cool, I'm Eli. Let's walk." He followed me home. We never spoke. When I arrived at my front door, he said, "Thanks for agreeing to go to the dance with me."

"What?" I blinked at him.

"You're the lucky girl who gets to be my date. I can't wait to get my hands on you."

My lips moved but no sound came out of my mouth. I was so scared I just froze. He ran his hand down my cheek, to my throat, to my collarbone, and kept going lower. I whimpered and said, "Don't." I was so scared, for a second I was afraid I was going to urinate on myself.

His breath stank. It literally smelled bad enough to make me choke. "What are you going to do to stop me, little girl? I think you owe me a kiss."

The next thing I knew I was flying through the air and landed in Jasper's arms. I was shaking and crying. Edward punched Eli so hard I heard something crunch. A crowd of kids gathered.

"Jasper, go call the police." Edward then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Eli. Edward had a black belt and a temper. Eli never stood a chance.

Ten minutes later, a bruised and bloody Eli was sitting in the back seat of a police car, cuffed. Edward held my hand when the officer asked me what happened.

"H-he tried to kiss me. And was touching me. I didn't like it. I asked him to stop and he laughed." The burly police officer Sgt. McCarthy patted my shoulder and said, "Don't you worry your sweet head about a thing. He'll never bother you again."

Mom and Dad went over to Eli's house that evening. When they returned they told me that the problem with Eli had been solved.

Edward stayed up with me late watching movies.

"Bella, you have school tomorrow. You really need to get some rest." I had my head on his shoulder.

"I am afraid to go to sleep. I didn't want to have bad dreams."

"I'll stay with you. No bad dreams on my watch, okay?"

"Deal."

I curled up against him and buried my face in his shirt.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to learn how to stand up to people like that or they'll walk all over you."

I could feel my face flaming. "I know. It's just so hard."

"It always is, but with practice, it gets easier. Just wait. You'll see."

Mom told me that Eli's parents sent him off to military school the next day.

When word spread about what happened, that made me officially off limits to all the boys at school. No one wanted to deal with my crazy brothers, and I was just fine with that. I only had eyes for Edward.

* * *

**Outtake Six: This needs some explanation in order to make sense. This is NOT part of Unbecoming's story now, but where it could have gone. One of my betas jokingly called it, "As the Family Tree Burns," (Go ahead and snort. I did.) and I realized I needed to rethink my plot. In the first draft of Unbecoming, Aro was the bad guy, Jacob was Bella's attacker, and Bella got the surprise of her life when she was in Prague and walked around the corner only to find...**

For a corpse, she looked fantastic. She embraced me and I inhaled the scent I had long forgotten of lavender. "Isabella, child. You must come with me." Mother led me to a car that was idling down the way.  
Once we were in the back seat of the car, the driver took off. I threw myself into her arms and burst into tears. She smelled exactly like I remembered.  
"My poor baby." Hearing that word only made me cry harder.  
"I lost him, Momma. I was pregnant, but . . ."  
"I know, Isabella. I know. Your papa and I have kept track of you all these years."  
"How? Why?"  
She pulled away and met my eyes. "Your last name isn't really Swan. It's Vojacek."  
"Vojacek as in the family that is hosting the gala for my job?"  
"The very same. Your father and I came from warring families. We fell in love and eloped to America. We changed our name to Swan to hide from our families. We were both expected to marry others, you see."  
"What would have happened if you had stayed?"  
"His family would have killed me, or mine his. Back then it was violent fighting all the time."  
"Why did you leave me?"  
"We did not want this life for you. Things were very bad for families back then. We knew that you would be forced to marry someone from one of the families around us. We wanted you to have a better life, so we hid your existence."  
"Why did you leave?"  
"We knew that they were onto us, that they were near. We also knew they did not know about you. We had to move fast. When they ran us off the road, I have never been so scared in all my life. We feared that they were going to kill you if they found out who you were."  
"So the accident really happened? I didn't imagine that?"  
"It happened. We killed the people who crashed into us and put their bodies in the car."  
"Did the Cullens know?"  
"No, honey. They believe we are dead. They were friends we met at church. They knew nothing about our background. You look so tired. Here." She handed me a bottle of mineral water and a small paper bag.  
I peered inside. It had three small boxes that had my name written on them. "What is this?"  
"You forgot your medicine. I arranged to have it replaced." I gawped at the bag. How did she know?  
She smiled at me. "A mother never stops loving her child, Isabella. You are like me, you don't like to admit being weak. Take the medicine. It will do you good." So I did. A thought occurred to me.  
"You set up the trust fund for me, right?"  
She nodded. "Your Papa and I would not let you go without money. Your Edward is lucky I did not put a bullet in his tiny brain." I couldn't wait for the two of them to meet. It would be epic.  
"Why now?"  
"Your grandfather now knows you exist because of that film on the Internet." She patted my cheek. "You have your grandmother's temper, and you look very much like her. She was very difficult to anger and like a devil gone wild if someone did manage to make her angry."  
The car stopped for a moment. I felt the door beside me open and a young man got in. I could not look away from his eyes. They were just like mine.  
"This is your brother Vladimir."  
My brother looked fierce. He hugged me and kissed my cheek and said, "I am so happy to meet you at last." His English was perfect. He said to mother, "Her security has been increased." My what?  
"We have had you watched."  
"Why?"  
"Aro Volturi is an old advesary. When we heard about the attack on you, we did not want to reveal ourselves, but we wanted you protected. So we set up as much security as we could. Perhaps," she shrugged, "We saw that evidence made it's way to the authorities of his crimes. When you decided to leave that place, we helped get you to Africa."  
"I got shot in Africa," I tried to say that without asperity.  
"Yes, you did. But we paid for the doctor that kept you alive so you could leave." Alec? Oh. We always wondered why he was there.  
I said to my mother, "I have to buy a dress for that gala."  
She smiled, "I have one for you."  
We were now in a part of Prague that I did not recognize. The car stopped before a large house. It had started snowing. I didn't have the right kind of boots so walked carefully on the slick sidewalk to the front door. Vladimir kept a steady hand on me, which I appreciated.  
"How old are you?"  
"You are six years older."  
"You don't _look_ younger than me."  
He beamed. "Thank you."  
"Where is this?" I asked.  
"Your home. We all live here. I will take you to your room."  
"I have a room?"  
He had such a warm smile. His entire face lit up. "Mother has gone, what do you Americans say, 'hog wild?' buying things for you." He lowered his voice and jerked his head toward her where she walked ahead of us. "This has been a long running pain for all our family. We wanted to bring you home, but did not want to interfere with your life after all this time. You seemed so happy in your life until recently. We have fought over it for years."

"Why didn't you?" It seemed no matter whose family I belonged to, they were always keeping me in the dark. I didn't like it one bit. Despite the joy I had in meeting my family, it was tinged with resentment that I couldn't help but feel.

"There is another family, powerful like ours. Grandfather has been trying to make an alliance with them. They have no daughters. Only sons."

"So?"

"Father did not want you forced into marrying someone you did not know. We know you are shy."

"But your . . . I mean our Grandfather now knows about me?"

"Yes, but it is recent. He is very angry that he has been left in the dark all this time. Papa has been out of town. So he's been trying to smooth things over by phone. But Grandfather is very stubborn." Now that I could identify with, along with the anger at being left out of the loop. Vladimir saw the sardonic curve of my lips.

"I say this with love as your brother. If you want to be treated as if you are strong, then you have to act that way. I was very proud of you for hitting that man with the desk." His astute observation made me pause. I had let everyone take care of me growing up. I hated talking and preferred watching everything from the sidelines. Perhaps he had a point.

"We are here." He said.

I hadn't noticed where we were going. I stared around the room as discreetly as I could. A man sat before me on a chair that could have been mistaken for a leather throne. He had a short white beard and dark eyes that stood out from his snow white hair. "I am your grandfather Vasilii. Come, sit. We must discuss your marriage."

Vladimir jumped into the fray, "Grandfather. It is cold outside. She has only just met us and you are trying to talk business? Where are your manners?"

I didn't notice the man standing against the wall until Grandfather Vasilii gestured to him and rattled off orders in Russian.

"Will you sit and have tea with an old man?" Vasilii asked.

"Thank you, I'd be delighted." Vladimir led me to a leather sofa and sat down beside me. I was grateful for the company. This man intimidated the hell out of me. He had the fiery eyes of some Old Testament prophet.

The servant returned and placed a cup before me on a tray. I thanked him and took a sip from the cup. I almost choked on it. My relatives liked their tea so strong it had a bite to it.  
"I am sorry that I was not in your life, Isabella. I did not know of you until last week. You made me very proud to see you take on that animal with a rock." He smiled. "They tell me that you are shy."

"Yes."

"How does a shy person take a desk to the head of an armed man? That boy is the son of a childhood rival by the way." Grandfather Vasilii all but beamed at me. "Hey called me whining that you have hurt his son."

Mother came back and saved me. "I have your dress ready. Please come and try it on. The seamstress is waiting."

I stood and put down my cup. "Please excuse me, Grandfather."

He waved me away. "I will keep your tea warm for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of its author. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media.**

**Copyright infringement is not intended, nor will I ever make a dime from this fanfiction. So there.**

**Entry One**

I've changed my name to Carmen. Maria is so common, so it was time for a new me. Buying fake papers was easy. I met a possible candidate for husband number two at the country club. His friend Carlisle is more my type, but he seems taken with some insipid socialite named Esme. She thinks she's better than everyone else. Wasn't hard seducing Eleazar and getting pregnant. We eloped and I drank some herbs and got rid of the kid that I didn't need anymore. Being pregnant is repulsive, anyway.

**Entry Two**

He had the gall to cheat on me. Me. His wife. First, he called out Esme's name when we were having sex. I kicked him out of the bedroom. The next week, I found sores on my body and went to a doctor in another town who told me I had syphilis. Since he deserved to suffer and hates doctors, I didn't tell Eleazar what he had.

**Entry Three**

When Eleazar complained about having a rash, I told him that it was his eczema and like the idiot he is, he totally bought that explanation. I confronted him about the cheating and he tried to deny it at first. Eventually he caved. He was cheating on me with some child named Lauren who claimed to be pregnant with his baby.

**Entry Four**

I made him kill Lauren while I watched. Kicking her corpse wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be.

**Entry Five**

I divorced Eleazar to teach him a lesson. I wonder how long it will take him to die from syphilis. I hope it's long, drawn out, and painful. This will be fun to watch. I told him that if he ever slept with Esme I'd make him kill her slowly.

**Entry Six**

I can't have him being with Esme. That would be intolerable. The whole town would laugh at me. We might not be married anymore, but he's still mine. I've convinced him we are still the best of friends. I told him Bella was far prettier than Esme to get him fixated on someone else. Besides, that works perfect for me. He can lust after Bella all he wants, but if he ever made a move on her everyone would know and the Cullens would kill him. I caught him staring at a picture of her and Esme so I had it painted for him. Carlisle is my soul mate I realized today. All my efforts go to being one with him. So the Cullens have to go.

Eleazar's weakness is how the people in this backwater view his family. He's obsessed with trying to make up for his drunk of a mother who everyone shunned when she married a rich Mexican and was dumb enough to give him a kid. It wasn't hard to work on his envy of Carlisle to show how unfair it was that the town looked up to the Cullens when he was every bit as good, or how he wouldn't have been invited to events if it weren't for his connection to Carlisle. I nursed that resentment like a mother would a favorite child.

**Entry Seven**

You can never have enough money. I convinced Eleazar that we need to go into black market drugs. It's a profitable business, and we can easily sell the drugs in third world countries. I hired a thug from Europe named Vrabek that came highly recommended. Aro and Cicy have the perfect piece of land that no one ever goes by. We tried to get them to sell it and when they refused, we offered them a partnership. When that didn't work we just killed them. The Cullens fell into place like the spineless worms that they are - excepting Carlisle, of course. He went along because it gets rid of Esme. He hasn't said a word, but I know things like this. Just threatening their precious Bella made them do whatever we asked. That, and the film of Aro and Cicy dying. Eleazar's condition is getting worse. He's starting to forget things, but he hides it well. He had to give up racquetball a long time ago because he doesn't have a good sense of balance anymore. I've been drugging him with amphetamines ground up in a smoothie to give him energy. Once I get enough money, I'll kill him. Then Carlisle and I can be together forever. I went to their family plot in the cemetery and poured gasoline over Esme's Mother's grave and set it on fire. I know Carlisle would approve. He doesn't look at me when he is around me. Nor do we talk. He's so good at acting.

**Entry Eight**

Eleazar is backing away from keeping the Cullens from Bella. I can tell the Cullens are getting to him. He's been telling me that he blames himself for her and Edward divorcing and he never meant for her to get hurt. Stupid girl went off to Africa and got herself shot which didn't surprise me one bit. What did surprise me was the media turning her into some kind of warrior princess and devoting airtime to her. I sent Liam over to visit her with chocolates. Imagine my surprise when Liam went to visit her again with chocolates and died from poisoning. Wonder who wants her dead and why? She's a pathetic wallflower. I can't imagine why anyone would show any interest in her besides Edward, but that smart alec is socially stunted.


End file.
